As a common, leading packaging mode for a display device in the related art, a metallic thin film packaging technology merely uses one glass substrate and one piece of metallic film, so a resultant product has a relatively small thickness. However, in the case that the metallic thin film packaging technology is used, it is necessary to remove a protection film having a viscous thin film. In the related art, an adhesive tape is clamped by a mechanical arm having a clamping function, and then the tape is adhered onto an edge of the protection film, so as to physically draw off the protection film. For this removing method, it is necessary to align the adhesive tape with the edge of the adhesive thin film, and an alignment success rate is closely related to a condition of the edge of the adhesive thin film. In actual use, a cutting precision error may occur for the adhesive thin film, so an alignment failure rate is very high. In addition, a film removal effect may be adversely affected by a position of the adhesive thin film, a clamping mode of the mechanical arm, a clamping force and viscosity of the tape.
Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a new film removing scheme, so as to solve the above-mentioned problems.